Love is not about Lust
by aegyung
Summary: HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE /YAOI/HUNKAI/KAIHUN/SEHUN-KAI/ "If you say you love me, it mean you want my heart, not my body, dude"/ warn!littlebitM please check out and gimme your review, guys. xoxo! maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya, entah kenapa batasnya tidak bisa terbaca T.T


Love is not about Lust

If you say you love me

It means you want my heart, not my body

dude.

HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE

Pair: HunKai

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

-Kim Sora (OC)

-Kim Yumin (OC)

-etc

Another Pair: find out by yourself

Rated: T (little bit M, sorry)

This stories are pure mine

Seoul, 06.30 AM

 _"Good morning, wake up!_

 _Have a nice day, I'll be there in 7._

 _A hug in kiss might warm your day, can I?"_

Ia hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian mengucek kedua matanya, berharap cara itu ampuh membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat namun yang ada mereka kembali tertutup dengan rapat. Pesan singkat yang ia dapat membangunkannya dan waktu yang tertera di ponselnya membuatnya terkesiap. Dengan segera, ia meraih handuknya dan bergegas menambah panjangkan antrian kamar mandi.

Setiap pagi selalu begitu, ia harus terkesiap karena pesan singkat yang membangunkannya –otaknya tidak bisa membangunkannya secara otomatis padahal kebiasaan itu sudah berlangsung tiga bulan– kemudian menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi. Kamar mandi pasti tengah diisi oleh kakak perempuannya dan ia harus menunggu sekitar lima belas menit untuk mendapatkan giliran mandinya. Hanya ada satu kamar mandi dan ia berharap kakaknya segera berangkat ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan studinya agar ia tidak perlu buru-buru untuk mempersiapkan diri ke sekolah. Setelah mandi, ia akan mendatangi kamarnya kembali, berpakaian dengan kecepatan super. Ia bahkan terkadang lupa menggunakan atribut sekolahnya dan berakhir dengan hukuman yang melelahkan –keliling lapangan, membersihkan kamar mandi, menyiram kebun atau menyapu kebun sekolah yang super luas – hukuman itu tidak hanya karena ia tidak menggunakan atribut lengkap namun karena cara berbusananya yang sangat tidak rapi. Baju yang masuk sebelah, sepatu yang tidak terikat dengan baik dan kaki tanpa kaus kaki, rambut yang acak-acakan, bahkan terkadang kancing bajunya tidak terpasang dengan sempurna. Yah, setidaknya ia menggunakan seragam sekolah. Setelah mengenakan baju, ia akan mengambil dua potong roti kemudian keluar rumahnya, duduk di teras rumahnya dan menunggu seseorang.

Kim Jongin duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak di teras rumahnya, ia mengunyah roti miliknya dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada gerbang rumahnya.

 _"Aku sudah sampai_ "

"Nuna! Aku berangkat!" Jongin lompat dari tempat duduknya kemudian bergegas membuka gerbang.

Mobil sedan hitam mengilap itu disana, berhenti dengan rapi dihadapannya. Setelah menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya, tubuhnya dilahap sepenuhnya oleh mobil hitam yang berkesan begitu classy dan mewah.

" _A hug and kiss might warm your day, can I?"_

"Berantakan seperti biasanya?"

" . . Aku sudah lebih rapi"

"Yah, kau tetap saja akan berakhir sama"

"Tidak akan. Tolong jangan hancurkan penampilanku lagi, kau selalu membuatku harus kena semprot karena ulahmu yang membuat bajuku compang-camping.

Pemuda yang memegang kemudi itu hanya tertawa kecil. Jongin mendengus, ia tidak bercanda. Ia selalu menggunakan pakaian dengan rapi –sebenarnya – namun tuan yang duduk di sebelahnya selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya berantakan dan terlihat seperti orang gila. Yah, ia juga merasa tidak waras secara harfiah kala mengetahui dirinya berantakan –dengan sepatu tidak terikat rapi, baju yang tidak terkancing semua, dan banyak lagi yang selalu membuatnya kesal ketika ia mengingatnya.

"Oh Ayolah, selama ini aku dikenal sebagai relawan yang membersihkan sekolah dan kau tahu aku tidak menginginkan sebutan itu" Jongin melipat tangannya.

Sementara kalimat itu berputar dikepalanya. _A hug and kiss might warm your day_.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan"

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama Oh Sehun"

"Kau menyukainya Kim Jongin, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau sukai"

"Tapi–"

"Kau menyukainya". Inilah yang Jongin benci–bahkan sangat ia benci–ketika ia harus merasa dirinya begitu murahan. Oh yang benar saja? Ia benar-benar akan menolaknya. Jongin benar-benar tidak menginginkannya–pada awalnya–namun entah bagaimana ia jadi menginginkannya. Tidak. Tidak. Ia akan menolaknya.

"Tidak"

Mobil hitam itu berhenti. Sekitar seratus meter dari gerbang sekolah Jongin. Pemuda itu mendenguskan nafasnya, _selalu begini, setiap hari_.

"Tidak?"

"Ayolah, aku tidak punya waktu banyak"

"Yakin dengan jawabanmu, Jongin?"

Jongin merasa muak.

"Yap dan terimakasih tumpangannya, kurasa jalan pagi bukanlah hal yang buruk. Semoga harimu indah _dan hangat_ , Sehun!"

Jongin benar-benar membuka pintu mobil Sehun, kali pertama dalam tiga bulan pertemuan mereka. Ia benar-benar mengambil langkah keluar, sepatunya terikat dengan benar dan Jongin rasa ia akan melepaskan nama bekennya yang ia benci–Office Boy.

Oh Sehun tidak berdiam diri bak patung taman yang memasang pose elok –tentu saja. Pemuda itu mengambil langkah besar –yang seperti biasanya ia lakukan– menjadikan langkah itu adalah respon untuk Jongin yang entah mengapa kalimatnya begitu menyindir pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan tadi pagi. Jongin biasa menyindirnya, namun entah mengapa kali ini Sehun merasa sedikit berbeda.

Sementara Jongin yang pada menit pertama merasa begitu bebas bak burung yang keluar dari sangkarnya, ia dengan bahagia menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya sampai dadanya membusung –cara Jongin mendeskripsikan bahwa ia senang.

Namun, pada menit selanjutnya ia harus mengeluarkan oksigen-oksigen kesayangannya itu secara terpaksa karena tubuh tegap –yang tentunya ia sangat tahu milik siapa– yang dilindungi jas hitam menutupi langkahnya, lengan panjang yang dibungkus kulit putih pucat itu melingkar manis di pinggangnya, hidungnya bisa menghirup aroma parfumnya dengan sangat jelas, dan ia dapat merasakan kecupan singkat di keningnya setelah Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin termenung, kala ia ingin menikmatinya, Sehun melepasnya begitu saja.

"Semoga harimu indah dan hangat juga, Jongin"

Oh Sehun memang pria yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

 _Sret_.

 _Membungkuk._

 _Tegak._

 _Ikuti irama, Jongin._

Ruang kecil yang dipenuhi kaca-kaca raksasa adalah satu-satunya tempat yang Jongin suka. Ia suka menari, berbagai jenis tarian dapat ia lakukan. Tubuhnya meliuk lentur mengikuti alunan musik. Ketukan demi ketukan didapatkannya dengan sempurna.

Bakat menarinya ia peroleh dari kedua orang tuanya. Ayah dan Ibu Jongin adalah penari terkenal kala keduanya masih remaja dan karya serta penampilan keduanya masih dikenang hingga sekarang. Kini, keduanya menetap di California untuk melancarkan bisnis. Ayahnya tahu, ia tidak dapat terus menerus bergantung pada menari. Karna suatu karya tidak akan bertahan selamanya, mungkin tidak semua, namun banyak diantaranya jika tidak bersifat kokoh maka akan cepat dilupakan. Ayah Jongin tidak ingin menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada seni, begitupula Ibunya. Ibu Jongin bekerja sebagai guru tari. Di California, beliau membuka kursus tari yang sukses. Setidaknya, beliau juga berfikir bahwa ia tidak bisa menggantungkan hidupnya pada penampilan diatas panggung yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Ia harus memiliki suatu pegangan untuk berjaga-jaga kala ia sudah kehilangan peminat dan disinilah beliau dengan segala kemampuan yang ia miliki, menumbuhkan penari-penari sukses.

Jongin memang pintar dalam urusan menari, namun ia tidak membiarkan banyak orang untuk mengetahui bakatnya.

Kecuali dua iblis kesayangannya.

"…Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal. You're stuck in a time warp from two thousand four though and I don't know what the fck that you rhyme for you're poinless as Rapunzel with fcking cornrows …"

"Berisiiiikkk, aku sedang lihat Jongin menari!"

"Aku kan tidak menghalangi pandanganmu"

"Tapi kau berisik"

"Sesuka ku"

"Chanyeol!" ia membentak dengan nada tinggi. Pemuda itu –dengan kaki pendeknya– memukul lengan atas Park Chanyeol dengan segenap kemampuannya.

"Waoo lumayan, kekuatanmu bertambah, Baek"

"Oh ayolah Jongin dimana kita dapat menjual orang macam dia, hitung-hitung untuk makan satu bulan" rengek Baekhyun

Jongin tertawa kencang hingga memeluk perutnya, kemudian mematikan musik yang sedari tadi menggema memenuhi ruangan. Yah, meski lebih kencang suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kita punya pemikiran yang sama"

"Teman macam apa kalian?"

"Kau yang teman macam apa, sialan!" sorak Baekhyun dan Jongin penuh amarah. Sementara Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri kala mendengar suara melengking memaksa masuk ke telinganya.

 _Ya Tuhan, gendang telingaku_

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Aku baru tahu Jongin terlihat begitu tampan, ehm" bisik Baekhyun, "Apalagi jika dia marah"

"Baekhyun" intrupsi Chanyeol

"Aku jujur, gadis-gadis itu pasti sangat menyesal mengetahui kau adalah seorang gay"

"Dan kau menyukurinya"

"Maaf, Tuan Park? Yang benar saja!"

"Sudahlah.. Chan–"

"Oh yaa! Jongin! Tumben hari ini kau masuk kelas tepat waktu dengan seragam yang tidak acak-acakan seperti biasanya"

"Ya! Benar! Aku sungguh bersyukur dan jika tadi pagi aku mendapat hukuman lagi aku akan memanggang Park Chanyeol di belakang rumahku" jerit Jongin ketika ia mengingat bahwa Park Chanyeol yang mengenalkannya dengan Oh Sehun dan kini membuatnya berakhir mengenaskan, setidaknya tiga bulan terakhir adalah bulan-bulan penuh kesengsaraan baginya.

"Hei apa-apaan! Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Kalau bukan karena kau, Jongin tidak akan mengenal Oh Sehun yang selalu membuatnya berakhir seperti pemulung"

"Tapi kemarin kau setuju dengan keputusanku, Baek"

"Kau kan kenal dia, seharusnya kau jelaskan dulu dia seperti apa. Kemarin kamu hanya bilang, 'bagaimana jika kita kenalkan Sehun dengan Jongin?' aku kan mengira bahwa temanmu yang sudah kerja itu adalah orang baik-baik,bukan orang mesum yang–"

"Byun Baekhyun, stop" Jongin meraih botol minumnya, kemudian meminumnya dengan rakus, "Tapi aku setuju denganmu"

"Oh ayolah, itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan–"

"Untuk orang mesum sepertimu"

"Kau juga"

"Aku?" tunjuk Jongin pada dirinya

"Baekhyun juga"

"Apa katamu?"

"Ayolah, kita bertiga sama"

"Tapi tingkatannya berbeda!" Baekhyun tidak terima, "Dengar, ya. Aku begini juga karena kau yang selalu bicara tidak sopan, tahu?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku kesini hanya ingin mengirimkan undangan" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, kemudian memasang wajah sebal, "Tapi serius, dia adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ku kenal"

"Tapi dia bertingkah kurang ajar dan aku benci itu" Jongin kembali meminum minuman dinginnya

"Ya ya, ini dari Sora dan gadis itu masih tergila-gila padamu sampai-sampai menangis di depan apartemenku karena memaksaku mengirimkan undangan sialan ini" Chanyeol mendelik tak suka, "Kekasihmu itu benar-benar membuatku malu"

Baekhyun terpingkal, "Aku bisa membayangkannya menangis hingga berlutut, haha. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin rambutnya sudah habis dijambak kucingku"

"Baek, kucingmu masih sesangar itu?"

"Rawwr, ia lebih sangar dari kalian berdua, tau?"

"Tolong datang ke acaranya Jongin, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin didemo tetangga karena kekasihmu"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah .." kemudian ia tersenyum miring, "Mungkin nanti aku akan mengirim pesan singkat dan mengabarkan dirinya bahwa surat dari Chanyeol tidak sampai padaku"

"Apa?! Jangan macam-macam"

"Ayolah Chanyeol, aku tahu Jongin tidak suka mendatangi acara orang yang tidak ia suka" Baekhyun memukul bahu Jongin, "Aku turut prihatin"

"Ya, Baek. Lagipula aku tidak punya baju untuk kesana"

"Akan ku belikan yang penting kau pergi ke acara Sora sialan itu. Aku mohon, Kim Jongin jangan bikin aku gila"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Well, aku harus segera masuk kelas"

"Kim Jongin!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang"

"Jongin!"

"Dengan Sora, Chanyeol"

"Tidak! Jongiin!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku tebal miliknya hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Dasar dramatis, dia akan datang ke acara itu, Bodoh"

Byun Baekhyun hapal dengan tingkah Jongin. Ia memang menyebalkan–sangat menyebalkan–namun ia memiliki sisi kelemahan yang jika disentuh, maka ia akan luluh. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka mengganti kata-kata yang telah ia keluarkan seenak jidat. Jadi, jika tadi di sekolah ia bilang ia tidak akan mendatangi acara Jung Sora, maka ia benar-benar tidak akan mendatanginya.

Pemuda kecil itu turut prihatin dengan Chanyeol yang harus menerima terror seminggu belakangan karena Sora yang tergila-gila dengan Jongin. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak jatuh pada pesona seorang _hottie_ yang, Ya Tuhan dia memang terpahat begitu indah ketika melintasi sekolah dan semua mata akan tertuju padanya. Baekhyun sedikit iri dengan hal itu, namun ia bersyukur Jongin adalah salah satu sahabatnya. Setidaknya ketika mereka berjalan bersama, mata-mata manusia yang berserakan di sekolah juga ikut melihatnya.

Demi menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan Jongin–ayolah, sebuah pesta lumayan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mungkin sudah lelah menari–Baekhyun datang ke rumah keluarga Kim.

Jemarinya menekan bel, kemudian ia membenahi sedikit pakaiannya.

Kemudian, seorang wanita cantik menyapanya. Oh ya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan kakak dari Kim Jongin?

"Nunaaa~"

"Baekhyun! Heeii, tumben kau kemari"

"Sejak kapan kau di Seoul?"

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali, Baekhyun" Kim Yumin tertawa, "Aku sudah tiga bulan disini"

"Tunggu –apa?"Baekhyun mendelik, "Jongin sialan itu tidak member tahuku dan yah, aku sedikit sibuk karena tugas yang menumpuk juga banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan"

"Benarkah? Ku kira dia sudah memberitahu kalian berdua"

"Tidak, sudah sekian lama aku tidak kesini lagi dan Jongin sialan itu benar-benar tidak menceritakan bahwa kakaknya yang cantik sudah di Seoul"

Yumin tertawa, "Sepertinya drama musical yang kau mainkan perlu tenaga yang banyak sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah mampir ke rumah ini lagi" gadis itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk kemudian langkahnya menuju dapur terbuka yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

"Ya, begitulah. Lagi pula, tiga bulan yang lalu kuhabiskan untuk belajar karena dua bulan yang lalu ada tes dan sebulanan ini aku cukup mendapatkan kebebasan namun latihan dalam drama musical itu lumayan menyita waktuku jadi aku tidak sempat bermain kemari"

"Kau masih cerewet seperti biasanya, Baek"

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi cuek seperti Jongin" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Oh ya, anak itu dimana?"

"Biasa, di kamarnya entah sedang apa"

"Menari?"

"Ketuk saja pintu kamarnya" Yumin melirikan matanya ke arah kamar Jongin, "Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat"

"Tidak perlu nuna–"

"Tidak apa-apaa, aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang melelahkan malam ini. Apakah akan ada pesta?"

"Apakah Jongin memberi tahumu, Nuna?"

"Jongin? Yang benar saja" Yumin terkekeh, "Bajumu lebih rapi dari biasanya. Tataan rambut yang mencolok dan well, kau terlihat tampan sekali"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Nuna" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian kakinya dengan lincah menaiki tangga, mengetuk pintu kamar yang diujung pandangannya. Kamar dengan pintu coklat polos, berbeda dengan kamar sebelahnya dengan pintu yang penuh sticker-sticker unik.

Baekhyun mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin.

Jongin dengan wajah datarnya membukakan pintu. Kemudian pemuda itu sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa kemudian masuk begitu saja ke kamar Jongin.

Kamar Jongin berantakan –walaupun lebih berantakan kamar Chanyeol – ia bisa melihat komik bertebaran kemana-mana dan radio yang berputar kencang.

"Ku kira kau butuh refreshing"

"Ke acara Jung Sora?"

"Yup"

"Tidak. Akan"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau jika hanya naik motor bebek bersama ku, aku tahu" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Jadi aku sudah menelpon Sehun untuk menjemputmu"

"Tidak, jangan panggil anak itu"

"Jika tidak begitu kau pasti tidak ikut dan membiarkan Chanyeol sengsara"

"Tapi–"

"Jika kau tidak ingin Sehun mendatangimu, silahkan ganti pakaianmu"

"Aku sudah bilang, Baek. Aku tidak akan datang"

"Ku kira Nuna mu akan senang jika kau memiliki kekasih perempuan" goda Baekhyun.

 _Ini dia_.

"Kau akan bilang ke Nuna ku bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Sora?"

"Yaa~ jadi mungkin dia akan memanggil Sora kesini dan bisa kau bayangkan Nuna mu yang sendirian di Seoul akan mendapatkan teman berbincang?"

Yah, Yumin memang senang sekali mendapat teman berbincang yang asik.

Dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan itu.

"Kau selalu dapat membuatku mengubah pilihanku"

 _Gotcha!_

"Ku tunggu dibawah, Jongin"

Jongin mendengus sebal. Masalahnya, jika ia tidak menuruti Baekhyun maka anak itu akan nekat memfitnah dirinya berpacaran dengan Sora dan Yumin pasti benar-benar mengajak Sora bermain dirumahnya dua puluh empat jam.

Itu neraka.

Baekhyun selalu tahu dimana kelemahannya.

Dan apakah si tengik itu juga memanggil Sehun?

Baru saja Jongin mau bertanya, namun Baekhyun sudah lenyap dari kamarnya. Jadi mau tidak mau, Jongin membersihkan diri secepat kilat –yah, dia memutuskan untuk mandi karena peluh di tubuhnya membuatnya risih–kemudian secepat mungkin mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian formal. Ia tidak berminat untuk dandan –dalam artian menggunakan baju bagus, menata rambutnya–namun jika dipikir-pikir, sekali-kali mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Ia juga menyemprotkan parfum kesayangannya setelah sedikit menata rambutnya. Kemudian memasang sepatunya dan turun ketika ia merasa sudah sangat siap dan ia ingin malam ini cepat berlalu.

Jika perlu ia akan meminta Tuhan untuk mempercepatnya.

"Nuna-yaaa~ teh mu enak sekali!" jerit Baekhyun, "Dan –Ooh.. Kim Jongin sudah siap?"

Jongin mendelik, "Ayo"

"Aku pergi dulu, Nuna" Baekhyun memeluk singkat wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang itu kemudian terkekeh, "Daah~!"

"Aku pergi, Nuna" Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian mengecup singkat kakaknya, "Doakan aku selamat dari anak ini"

"Aku malah berharap Baekhyun selamat darimu"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian memandu Jongin untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya.

Jongin mendelik ketika ia tengah menutup pintu, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Kau benar-benar menelpon Sehun, Baek?"

"Aku bahkan tidak punya kontaknya"

"Lalu? Mobil siapa yang terparkir didepan gerbang?"

"Kau kira siapa lagi?" Baekhyun melambaikan kunci mobil dengan merek terkenal di depan mata Jongin, "Ayahku sedang berbaik hati karena hasil tesku bagus"

"Ya Tuhan .." Jongin menatap kunci itu tanpa berkedip, "Selamatkan nyawaku"

Jongin benar-benar pasrah. Ia hanya dapat berharap untuk sampai di tempat dengan selamat, tidak ada luka. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan mobilnya dan apakah anak kecil itu benar-benar dapat membawanya dengan baik?

Jongin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya.

Ini hari tersial yang pernah ia jalani.

Jongin bersumpah, ia lebih baik naik motor bebek jika bersama Baekhyun. Anak kecil itu, astaga, dia benar-benar mengerikan. Ia tidak bisa menjalankan semuanya pelan-pelan, terus menerus bebicara hingga Jongin pegal menjawabnya dan ia tadi hampir saja menabrak truk.

Jongin sedikit mual. Ia beruntung Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

"Lain kali, aku akan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, Baek. Aku jadi mabuk"

"Berarti aku memabukkan seperti alcohol?"

"Sialan, terserah padamu"

"Aku senang mendengarnya, ayo kita ucapkan ulang tahun ke Sora"

 _Oh, jadi anak itu ulang tahun_.

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu acara apa ini–begitu meriah dan banyak sekali tamu undangan disini. Jadi, ia kira mungkin memang acara ulang tahun. Jung Sora sedang memegang segelas anggur dengan gaun pendek yang mencolok, ia terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan gadis sesamanya –yah, mereka terlihat begitu cantik.

Dan mari lihat bagaimana reaksi Sora.

"Hei, Sora!" Baekhyun menyeru, "Maaf, aku hanya dapat memberikanmu–"

"Kim Jongin!" gadis itu menjerit kemudian tanpa melihat Baekhyun, ia memeluk Jongin.

 _Oh Indahnya_. Baekhyun hampir mati menahan tawanya. Ia bisa melihat Jongin menahan nafasnya ketika Sora memeluknya erat –seperti fans yang bertemu idolanya, namun dengan gaya yang brutal–kemudian Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongin mengumpat.

Jongin pasti merasa hidupnya nista sekali.

" _Aku ambil minum dulu, ya?_ " dengan gerakan tubuh –tangan yang seakan memegang gelas kemudian bergaya seakan menegak minuman – Baekhyun pamit undur diri untuk tertawa sepuasnya.

Duh, melihat Jongin tersiksa sepertinya masuk ke daftar hobi miliknya.

Namun, langkah Baekhyun terintrupsi dengan suara berat yang entah mengapa membuatnya menoleh.

"Sora, bersikap manislah didepan undanganmu" suara berat itu membuat Sora melepaskan pelukannya dengan patuh. Pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Jongin itu merangkul tubuh Jongin seraya memasang senyum yang _astaga, tampan sekali_.

Sora dengan patuh dan senyuman indahnya mengajak Jongin untuk minum, namun pemuda itu menghentikannya.

"Kau perlu menyapa semua undanganmu, kan?"

"Baiklah, Oppa. Aku senang kau datang, Jongin!" serunya dengan penuh semangat.

 _Apa? Oppa?_

Ia tidak peduli jika kamarnya dikatakan seperti kandang sapi. Yang penting ia terlalu nyaman dengan baju-baju yang turut mewarnai kamarnya dan lagipula ia terlalu malas untuk membereskannya. Besok pagi, pembantunya akan membersihkan kamarnya dan mengembalikan kamarnya menjadi indah lagi.

Tidak ada yang lebih ia sukai dari pada pertandingan bola. Apalagi, club favoritnya sedang bermain di lapangan. Dengan berbagai aksesoris, Chanyeol turut mendukung club kesayangannya dari belakang layar.

Tidak lupa dengan popcorn dan soft drink yang ia bawa dari dapur.

Malam yang sempurna bagi Park Chanyeol.

"GOOOOOOOLLL!" soraknya. Ia dengan penuh semangat mengguncang sofa merahnya –merayakan kemenangannya. Ia menjerit sampai urat-urat lehernya terpampang jelas.

Bersyukur karena kamarnya kedap suara jadi ia bisa teriak sepuasnya.

"WOO!" ia menegak soft drinknya.

Kemudian matanya melirik kearah ponselnya yang sedang bergetar sebentar dan setelah itu mati.

Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya dan sudah sekitar sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab.

Dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekali lagi menghubunginya, Chanyeol dengan segera mengangkatnya.

"Hall–"

" _Dasar sialan, kaparat, Ya Tuhan Chanyeol aku benar-benar menyesal telah membantumu. Kau tahu, dasar tengik sialan aku benci kau sangat sangat membencimu dasar yoda, raksasa, Park Chanyeoooll!_ "

"Hei hei ada apa ini kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengataiku dengan hal-hal tidak senonoh? Memang aku salah apa?"

" _Memang aku salah apa katamu? Hah?! Ya Tuhan aku akan membunuhmu sekarang_ "

"Baek tolong jelaskan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

" _Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari Sora seperti yang kau mau, Jongin sudah sampai di acaranya dan kau tidak bilang kalau Sehun adalah kakak dari Sora dan kau tahu temanmu yang malang itu sekarang sedang diantara keduanya dan kau tahu aku yang malang ini sendirian di pesta besar seperti ini. Jika kau bilang ada Sehun, aku tidak akan membantumu, kau tahu kan menjadi nyamuk itu tidak enak dasar Yoda!_ "

"Wah wah, calm down baby"

" _APA KAU BILANG? CALM DOWN? KAU KIRA AKU BISA DINGIN SEENAK JIDAT SETELAH MENDIDIH BEGINI?_ "

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan mencari gara-gara dengan Baekhyun. Dia masih sayang dengan gendang telinganya.

Yah, ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu ada Sehun karena jika Baekhyun tahu ia pasti tidak mau membujuk Jongin sementara Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Jongin takluk. Entahlah mengapa Baekhyun kurang merestui hubungan Sehun dengan Jongin padahal awalnya ia setuju-setuju saja, namun semenjak Jongin jadi _office boy_ dadakan, pemuda itu jadi kurang suka dengan Sehun. Mungkin Baekhyun sedikit kasihan dengan Jongin yang tiap pagi seperti gelandangan.

" _Kenapa kau diam saja?_ "

"Baik-baik, maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu bahwa Sehun juga ada di acara itu. Ayolah, mengapa kalian jadi tidak suka dengan Sehun, sih? Dia orang baik-baik dan aku jamin Jongin tidak akan pulang dengan luka gigitan serta sayatan di tubuhnya"

" _Tapi dengan tidak bisa jalan selama tiga hari maksudmu?_ "

"Maksudmu?"

" _Aku lihat Sehun menyeret seseorang dengan kemeja biru tua ke dalam mobilnya dan pemuda itu terlihat mabuk. Aku tidak yakin ini baik-baik saja. Dengar, Chanyeol, aku memang tidak mengira bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja sejak tadi pagi. Jongin yang biasanya berakhir compang-camping bisa berakhir dengan selamat, aku yakin Jongin telah sering melakukan pemberontakan sejak dulu namun baru kali ini berhasil. Itu aneh, Chanyeol_ "

"Kau tahu IQ-ku lebih rendah darimu"

" _Ada yang diincar oleh Sehun maka dari itu ia membebaskan Jongin_ "

"Ah … eum, Baek .."

" _Kau bersekongkol dengan Sehun?_ "

Chanyeol diam, ia tidak ingin mengiyakan ketika otaknya tiba-tiba saja mengingat percakapannya dengan Sehun. Yah, sebenarnya Sora tidak merengek di depan pintu seperti yang ia ceritakan pada dua orang di depannya tadi pagi, namun Sehun memintanya untuk mengirimkan undangan itu dan ia bilang jika Jongin tidak datang maka Sora akan menggedor-gedor pintunya seperti fans fanatic dan menghantui hari-harinya.

Apakah ia bersekongkol dengan Sehun?

 _"Chanyeol, aku benar-benar angkat tangan. Aku tidak bisa mengambil Jongin dari Sehun dan untuk informasi saja, Yumin Nuna sudah di Seoul sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dan dia semakin cantik_ "

Chanyeol rasa ia akan bunuh diri detik itu juga.

TBC

HALOOOOOO aku sudah tidak pernah menulis lagi jadi maafkan jika banyak yang kurang. Aku memang tidak bakat dalam menulis one shoot jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat twoshoot –atau mungkin lebih.

Aku senang dapat menulis lagi, kuharap kalian dapat menikmati ceritanya!

Salam rindu

aegyung


End file.
